Crash
by Rosalyn Willow
Summary: In the eyes of Abrielle Rain Bender her father is what she remembers from a tragic night of her childhood. Now that her mother is gone will her father welcome her? Will the tight knit Club and their kids accept her? B&C, A&A, Brian&OC....Summa
1. Chapter 1

AN: don't own the original characters but I do own mine

1

*FLASH BACK*

The night was cold and rainy. The thunder scared me to the point where I debated on going to my parents room....even if they had been fighting earlier. They did that a lot lately and I didn't understand why. Daddy tried to hide that they fought and Mommy did too but she usually gave up if she got mad. I hugged my stuffed dog, Jojo , tighter.

Tonight had been bad. Daddy watched Lion King with me and then put me to bed. When he left I was almost asleep when I heard Mommy yell something about wanting out. Then Daddy yelled back he wanted out too, that he couldn't stand to live like a caged animal anymore. I didn't understand what they meant, Daddy wasn't in a cage and Mommy wasn't locked up anywhere. After what seemed like forever the yelling stopped and the rain poured harder and the thunder got really big, like it would knock the house down.

I was scared and alone. I got up and shuffled out into the hallway and toddled down the hall to Daddy and Mommy's room. The door was wide open and there was an old, scruffy looking bag thrown on the bed along with a lot of Daddy's clothes. I frowned and pulled a shirt off the bed. It was big and looked nice like the kind grown-up boys wore to nice things, maybe a wedding. It was pretty color a light green like Mommy's and my eyes. I dragged it with me to the living room where I found Daddy grabbing papers from the desk he put the mail on.

"Daddy? Daddy, I'm 'fraid."I said feeling tears in my eyes. His head snapped up and saw me standing there clutching his shirt and the dog he bought my for my 4th birthday last week. He looked angry at first but then his face looked really sad like he had lost his favorite toy. He walked over to me and hugged me tight.

"Why are you afraid baby girl?"

"The thun'er is so big.....and Mommy was yelling, now your room is messy." His face went blank then he rocked me side to side.

"Awe, Abrielle. I thought you were asleep." I shook my head against his chest. "You're not afraid of a little thunder are you? Not my fearless little Abrie." Just as he finished the thunder hit hard and shook the windows. I squeaked and hid my face in the crook of his neck, I remember he smelled like a mix of fresh air and aftershave. He seemed to glare at the sky outside. "Abrie, little girl, look at me." I lifted my face to look at him.

"Yes, Daddy." I said understanding his serious face. He had something very important to tell me. He sighed and hugged me close then took a deep breath.

"Honey, you said you heard Mommy yelling?"

"She does that 'lot now. Doesn't she?" I asked.

"We both yell a lot now, baby girl. So.....Mommy and Daddy decided that Daddy needs to leave for a little while." He said watching my reaction to his words. It felt like my stomach had done a back flip like I learned in gymnastics. "I have to go bye-bye tonight and for a while."

"No, no, no." I shook my head while saying the words very seriously to make sure he knew I didn't like this idea. "Where will you go night-night? Who will watch Lion King with me? Or make me better if my tummy hurts?" Tears were on my face now. He looked sad too when he wiped them away.

"I'm going to stay with Uncle Brian. You remember him? You just met him at your birthday." I let out a cry and put my head down on his chest.

"He lives far, far away." I sobbed.

"You can call me anytime you want. I can still come see you"

"Not the same." Was all I managed.

"Abrielle. Look at me please." I picked up my head and wiped at my face. "Listen now. No matter what happens, I love you. You're my only baby girl. If Mommy says any different she is wrong. Ok?" I nodded. Just then the bathroom door burst open and Mommy walked out. Her green eyes were puffy and red like she had been crying. Her blonde hair was messy and tied up in a short ponytail. She still looked like a Barbie though. She glared at Daddy and told him a car was on the way to get him. He nodded and carried me with him to their- Mommy's room - and sat me on the big bed.

"She doesn't need to see you pack, John. She needs to be in bed its almost 2 in the morning." Mommy's voice was hard like ice. I clung to his arm not wanting to leave him. He saw my face and looked back at Mommy.

"Leave her be, Monica. Let me have so time with my daughter before...." He stopped and turned back to packing. She looked angry but left and stomped to my room. I cried into Jojo and hugged Daddy's shirt close. He calmed me down by singing a song I didn't know. I sat and watched him put clothes in his bag carefully and slowly. When he was done he picked me back up and shouldered the old bag, walking toward the living room.

"Give her to me." Mommy snapped. I whimpered and hugged his neck tighter.

"Shhh shhhh, Abrie. Remember what I told you about being brave? Well right now we have to be brave." He carried me to the door and passed me to my mother. He opened the front door and a yellow car was on the street, and he started to walk toward the car. It hit me then that he was really going away, far away. I gasped and kicked at my mother until she dropped me. I ran out the door, into the down pour screaming.

"No! Daddy! Don't go! Please, please I'll be good and I'll do anything you say. Just don't go away!" I ran into his legs and fell in the mud on the soaked ground. His face was all crinkly like he would cry too, but instead he sighed and picked me up.

"This isn't your fault hun. Now go with your mother." He walked back to Mommy who was now standing at the front door. "I love you. I'll see you soon." Then he handed me to Mommy.

"Be good to her Monica. I'll be back soon, and believe our agreement can be undone if I think anything is wrong here."

"Who are you kidding John? We both know you won't come back. I don't want you to come back, even to visit." Mommy snapped. My eyes got big and I bit into my own lip until it bled as he walked away from us, Mommy and me. When he opened the car door I screamed bloody murder, he stopped but got in the car waved and drove away.......

* * *

12 years Later....

"We're sorry to tell you this Ms. Bender, but after the accident your mother was pronounced DOA. You were on the opposite side of the car so you didn't receive the brunt of the crash. You do however have a broken ankle and several large gashes on your left shoulder." The doctors words rang in my head still. The car crash had been two weeks ago and I was alive, but my mother.......wasn't. The other car had swerved and hit us head on, but the impact was more harsh on the driver's side. I had been awake the entire time after impact. The doctor's words were no surprise to me. I had seen my mom a bloody mess with glass in her perfect face, and her straight, delicate nose smashed by the steering wheel before the air bag deployed. It had entranced me that even in this gored setting, covered in blood, glass and debris she was beautiful in a sick, twisted way. In a way I knew she was dead long before the ambulance showed up. I talked to her though, in a raspy half choked voice from where I was pinned. I had my legs stretched up on the dash board when we were hit. Our own car hood had folded like construction paper over them. I told her it was ok, that someone would call for help. I asked her to tell me what to do. I told her I didn't blame her dad was gone, like she had thought for so many years.

I wondered if she had heard them or if she was dead then too. Half of me wanted her to have died as we were hit so she didn't suffer. The other half begged that she had heard everything I said. Almost like a finial confession of everything I had to say. I had sat at her funeral stiff and unable to look away from her face in the casket. Death became her unlike all the other dead people I had seen buried. She looked serene as if she had fallen asleep on some fairytale I had read when I was younger.

I had looked for my father at the funeral but the CPS worker told me she had called my first of kin, his parents Gramma and Gammpa Bender, and they told her that when the funeral was done to send me to them. It angered me that no one would notify my father. I wrote a letter from my hospital bed to my mother to put in her casket before they buried her. It said that Daddy would have come if he could, but she knew how his parents could be sometimes. It explained that I wasn't going to be able to stay in Tennessee, that I was going to live with dad in Illinois.

The entire car ride there I had wondered what he would look like. I hadn't seen him since that night 12 years ago. His brown hair was black from the rain. His brown eyes sad and broken hearted. I forced the image from my mind. He had said he would be back, but Mom wouldn't let him see me. She sent him all my report cards, school pictures, the really good music I wrote and even one of my shows my friend had recorded on a CD. I never got to read the replies. She said I didn't need him in my life, but I had always mentally argued she was the one would didn't need him.

It is true he could have fought my mother to see me but she had reminded him of the mental stress custody battles have on young children. He had immediately backed off. He still demanded updates every two weeks from her. He sent me birthday presents, Christmas presents, even stuff on Easter and the 4th of July. To me he was always there in the back of my mind like a constant buzz.

When the cab entered Illinois I became afraid of what he would think of me. I opened my small bag I had kept with me for the car ride. Alex, my good friend who wanted to be my boyfriend had packed it for me when I was leaving. It had several CDs he had burned for me, one of his hoodies, Jojo, and my tiny make up kit. I pulled out the kit and grabbed a mirror from inside of it. I looked at my reflection critically.

My very long dark blonde hair was piled high on top of my head. My mom's brilliant pale green eyes shone, lined with a thin line of black and framed by what my mom called the longest eye lashes she'd ever seen. I wore no eye shadow because my friends told me that the color and shine took away from my eye color. My lips had a strange natural pout that I thought made me look younger than I really was. I really looked more like my mom than my dad, but she was always annoyed because apparently I acted just like him. Then I studied my outfit.

I had tugged on the light green dress shirt I had held on to for years. It was long on my tiny 5' 2'' frame but I unbuttoned the bottom and tied the ends together so it showed my belly button ring. I also wore a pair of old ripped up jeans with a pair of DC shoes, well only one since my foot was in a cast. Not bad of July in Illinois. Then a thought struck me. _What if he doesn't recognize me?_ I fidgeted in the back seat for another three hours until the car stopped in front of a small dumpy looking house. I read the mail box _3429 The Benders_, this was my grandparents house.

**R&R peoples! My first fanfiction so show mercy please. **


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright! I got some reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you for those of

you who did.....the rest of you slackers sadden me with your no review ways. But

I will go on! And depending on my computer's mood it may be a while before stuff

is put up again = (

Disclaimer: yeah not my characters 'cept for the ones I made up : )

FLASH BACK

"Daddy what happen to your arm?" I was three and I had dragged my father to

the backyard to push me in the giant tire swing he had hung a few days ago. I

sat there swaying as he pushed me, but I focused on an ugly dark pink mark on

the inside of his arm.

"What?" He seemed just as confused as I was.

"You have an owie? Look is right there. See it?"He looked at his arm for a

second with a frown. "How did you get hurted? It's a circle so you did not get

cut or fall down." I remember feeling vaguely proud that I knew the shape on his

arm.

"My Daddy hurt me."

"My Grammpa?"

"No. He's not your Grandpa. He's just an old man. You won't ever meet him."

He said this in a way I knew. It was the tone he used when I really wasn't

allowed to do something, like play in the street or bite the boy that bullied me

at preschool or walk away with strangers.

"Oh.......Why did he hurted you Daddy? He did on accident right? Like when I

accidently stepped on Mommy's finger?"

"No. He did it just to be a mean person." He seemed very far away. I frowned

and felt sad that my dad had been hurt.

"Daddy? I'm glad you're not a mean person." I smiled at him and he

grinned.

* * *

The little dumpy house sat in a pathetic way. Off to the side of it was a

dinky garage that appeared on the verge of collapse. The yard was in desperate

need of water, or I feared it was go up in smoke under the hot summer sun, and I

was sure it would take the pitiful house with it. The cabby got out and

retrieved my bags, which he deposited on the front porch and returned to get my

crutches along with me out of the car. With little difficulty we made our way up

to the house, then he being the fearless man all cabbies are, turned with his

money and fled to the safety of his yellow sanctuary. I, on the other hand, was

left on the porch of this shack my grandparents called home. Realizing the guy

wasn't coming back I sighed and hobbled a few steps to the door and knocked. I

heard an angry yell and quickly hobbled in reverse until I was a good four feet

away from the door.

With all the grace of a 800 pound ballet dancer, the man I guessed to be my

Grammpa Bender, answered the door. Sadly through out my early childhood my

father had been adamant that I go no where near his folks. My grandfather looked

old and worn, but still hard. He wasn't your run of the mill, slightly over

weight, baseball watching, festive sweater wearing, jolly old guy. He was more

lean, but thick with muscle definition some of the guys back home would be

jealous of. His shoulders were so wide I would put money on the fact he could

take on someone 30 years younger and win. He stood at maybe 6' 3" and had a

look of sheer wanting to crush someone with in reach, namely me. He had the same

prominent nose my father had but his hair was black as night with only a few

streaks of gray. He smelled of scotch and had a cigar hanging out of his thin

mean-looking mouth. My childhood memory suddenly made sense.

"What ever it is you're selling we don't want none." He said in a slight

shout, behind me I heard the cab peel out as quick as its poor wheels dared to

spin.

"Um....ah...I-I'm...."

"Who is it!" The voice from behind the bull that was my grandfather was high

pitched and nasally. I cringed at the sound of it. From the side of her husband

came an woman. She was maybe 5'6" so I still had to look up at her, and she was

for sure looking down at me in more ways than one. She looked like at one time

she had been pretty, but that was long ago in a distant land, now was a

different story. Her thin face showed scars on her cheeks and one split her left

eyebrow just slightly away from her temple. Her entire persona seemed cold and

unfriendly. Her body unhealthily thin, and her hair was lank and bleached, I was

guessing to cover gray. She snarled and I saw her teeth, to my regret. A few had

obviously been knocked out by the person who had scarred her face. Everything

about her made me want to scream at the cabbie to come back and take me home.

Inwardly I winced at my heritage. I mean this couldn't be it, right? There had

obviously been a horrible mixup and this was the wrong place.

"And _who are you_?" She hissed glaring at me. I imagined that I

must look pitiful standing there with my child size crutches and most likely

terrified expression. If there was one thing I had gotten from my dad it was his

pride, so with all the dignity I could gather after such a shock, I straightened

myself to my full yet minuscule height. I raised my chin while flipping my side

swept bangs out of my face and held one hand out to her.

"I am Abrielle Rain Bender. Monica and John's daughter." She took my hand and

dropped it just as quickly. "CPS told you I was coming."

"Yeah, yeah. We know." Snapped dear old grandad.

"If you could just call my father then-,"

"You can wait outside if you're gonna makes demands. You know you don't look

like John at all. Maybe your mom was wrong about that. Is it too late to call

CPS?" I drew in a big breath.

"Whatever you want but please call my father." With that she turned sharply

and marched to where I hope their phone was located.

"Your old man will be happy to get you. He's been acting like a baby since

your momma died. Pfft, if I were him I would have been happy she dropped

dead. It's just to bad he's gonna be saddled with another kid." He chuckled and I

lost my nerve. It was true my mom wasn't always kind to my dad, but she had

taken care of me. She was always there at every show, school function, and

Brownie meeting. Part of me wanted to scream and yell and beat this arrogant old

man with my crutch, the other part just wanted to find my dad. "I'd bet money

you are just like John. You got that little know it all smirk he has, and you

got that look about you that screams loser." I glared at the ground. The sound

of a car made us both look up the street. I black car who speeding toward us. I

couldn't see the driver but Gramps said it was my dad. "I mean you'll probably

end up just like him. Think you found a happy end with some rich kid and then

it'll all fall apart. Ha! I bet you'll run just like he did. Fast and far to the

next person you can find. That's how he met your mother. You were just a result

of pity sex."

"Gramps it was horrible meeting you and part of me hopes you'll burn in

hell.......tell Gramma I hope just as much for her too!" I said in a dark but

cheery voice and I hobbled toward the side walk and my dad.

* * *

We got out of Gramps house as fast as we could, because neither me or my dad

could handle them. Gramps yelled about my lack of respect the whole time my dad

threw my bags into the car. I was put into the passenger seat and my crutches

across the back seat, then we were off. Neither me nor my father hadn't even

exchanged a hello yet. When we were several blocks away he sighed and looked

at me with a complex look on his face. I watched him silently, waiting.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said for a few seconds then he breathed in. "For

everything, for not being there, for not being at their house on time, for never

going back to get you when you were a kid, and Im so sorry your mom died." He

spilled all of this as though he spent the drive over practicing. I shook my

head.

"Don't be sorry for the past. It's been done and can't be undone......not to

mention it's a total drag. I've accepted Mom is dead.....I was there with her of

course. I think I knew much sooner than the doctors that she was gone."

"Oh Abrie, I'm-"

"Don't say sorry anymore Dad."

"Ok." He looked at me again and seemed to take in everything that had changed

in the last 12 years. "You look so much like her, but your hair is darker and

isn't curly." He seemed puzzled by this, like I was her. "You know that-"

"You got remarried? Yeah, I know. I found an old Christmas card, Claire

right? And the baby, and the older one are like my brothers." He nodded. I

looked at him while he watched the crowded road. He looked almost the same. The

same long-ish hair, same crooked smile, and when he looked at me the same broken

hearted eyes. He pushed the shaggy hair back and sighed.

"You're amazingly calm about this." He said with concern.

"What did you expect? I have no where else to go. My mom is gone, and I know

this. She's in a better place. I think about all the old age stuff she could

have suffered and I think she is better off. Death is natural no one can escape

it. You are my dad I still love you even if we haven't been the happy 'daddy and

daughter' cliche." I sighed. "I miss my old home and I do miss my mom but this

is my new home. There's no way to change any of that. Do you get it?" He nodded

slowly.

"You are content as long as you have your family? Even if I did remarry? And

you have two brothers?"

"Content, yes. Remarried, I can work with that, or I can at least try to. I

heard she's really nice. Explain this brother situation."

"Troy is 16 and your step-brother. Claire had him with her ex-husband, Allen,

but he's totally out of the picture. Rhyne is your half-brother and he's about

to turn four in August." He said this as we pulled up to a large two story

house. I tried to push the awkwardness away but I had a feeling I could push,

pull, shove and even attempt to bulldoze it but it was there like a thick

blanket.

"Alright. Is this.....um it?" I asked trying not to sound nervous.

"You have an accent." He said with a smile as though he had just realized I

wasn't 4 anymore. "The southern thing works for you. Yeah this is it. There is

going to be lot of people. Can you handle it?"

"Who all is in there?" I asked curiously.

"The Breakfast Club." He said with a laugh. I remembered bits and pieces of

this strange oddity in the social system they called the Breakfast Club. My

mother always thought it was a bit too strange but I liked the idea of making

friends for life on a Saturday while stuck in detention.

"There's Andy, but we call him Sporto. He married Allison. They have three

kids. Andrew, known as A.J. is almost seventeen. Lily is fourteen and Jack is

thirteen."

"Got it." I said making a check mark in the air. "Next?"

"You remember Uncle Brian?" I winced reflexively at the words I had heard

before and so did he, but I nodded. "Well he married a lady named Julia and they

have two kids. Rose is 15 and Branden is 13."

"Is that it?"

"Yep."

"Then let's do this." He laughed and walked over to help me out of the car.

When he pulled me up to lean on him until I could get my crutches and he hugged

me tight.

"I missed you, little girl." I smiled and hugged him back. "I'm sorry, but

you grew up and now I'm at a loss for words." He chuckled. "Thank God, my genes

didn't ruin your looks at least."

"No need to thank me, but I'd love to meet Abrie." I turned to see a man who

was about 5'8'â€™ walk toward us. He had dirty blonde with a streak of gray and

blue eyes. His smile was friendly but I still felt the need to shrink away.

Instead I held my head high and gave him a large smile. "You're right. She

didn't get any of your ugly."

"Thanks Sporto. Meet Abrie, Abrie meet Sporto." He had a smirk on that was

almost exactly like mine and I kind of smiled. The man held his hand out and I

shook it gently

"Nice to meet you." I said easily suddenly realizing I did have an accent,

which was slightly embarrassing.

"You on crutches? There's no way you're gonna make it up the steps." He

turned and waved at a kid I hadn't noticed. "A.J. be useful and help Abrie

inside please. I'll help John with the bags." The kid walked toward us and I

really looked at him. He had that all American look about him with the dirty

blonde hair and almost jock build. His face was close to perfect. It looked like

it was almost sculpted by some ancient artist. It was a good strong shape like

his fathers but there was a feline definition about his eyes and strong nose

and mouth. I was guessing that it was a trait his mother had given him. He

stopped besides me and looked at the cast on my foot and at my crutches.

"There are stairs to get to the front door so those are no good." He mumbled

in a deep, rumble that I liked. He turned and looked at my face then did a

double take. He smiled a smile I had seen before on boys who asked me out, and I

sighed inwardly hoping that I was wrong. "You're right John she's got

_none_ of your looks." The sly smile stayed in place until he saw the look

John was giving him. It slipped a little but he shrugged. "Can you really blame

me?"

"Yes." Both of the fathers spoke as one, smirked and rolled their eyes at

each other.

"Well you can't use your crutches and I realize you may be uncomfortable with

this but...." He didn't finish but instead picked me up bride style. I gasped

and clung to him praying he wouldn't drop me.

"Are you insane? You'll drop me!" I cried clutching around his neck and

shoulders.

"No I won't." He said with his fox-like smile playing about his lips. I

smirked and looked him in the eye.

"You're awkward. Do you know that?" I said looking him in the eye. He smiled

and did a small swooping motion that I'm sure he'd practiced a million times on

other girls, so that his face was closer to mine. I placed my pointer finger

between his eyes and gently returned the personal bubble to its former self. The

fathers laughed and told him to take me inside. He turned on his heel and walked

toward the house. When we got closer I felt my throat close and I asked him to

slow down.

"You ok?"

"I'm......afraid." I mumbled looking at the house as though it were a

poisonous snake. "What if Claire hates me? Or what if they all treat me

differently because I'm some charity case?"

"They won't and Claire is excited. You aren't the only one of John's kids to

come around." He said kindly. I knew my dad had had two other sons one was 10

and the other was maybe 16 or 17. "You're the only girl in the family. She's

been setting up your room for like two weeks."

"Oh God, what if I'm not good enough?"

"Shut up."

"Ok." And with that he kicked the open door so it swung wide to let us

through to my new home.

*Sorry it took soooooo long = ( R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Cookies are good, but anyway my computer has finally decided to post something! Oh yeah I still don't own any characters accept the ones I made up. If you want to check out the way I picture the characters go ahead and click the link or copy and paste it. =)

.com/photos/45598350N02/sets/72157623059326553/detail/

Chapter 3

I hadn't ever really thought out the moment that I would meet my husband's daughter but this wasn't what I had pictured. She must've looked just like her mother. I'd never met Monica, but I had always known she was beautiful. I'd seen her model perfect figure and face in more than one picture she'd sent to John of her and Abrielle. The long ash blonde hair and perfect light green eyes set in a sculpted face of an obviously uncomfortable teenage girl. AJ had swooped into the huge kitchen with her in his arms as though she weighed nothing at all, and with an impish smile gently placed her in a tall chair along the counter. She flipped her hair in a very John-like way and ignored him as she adjusted herself. Her left foot was in a cast probably from the car accident. She took a deep breath and looked up at me with a sweet smile that could have melted the tundra and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Abrie, and you're Claire." I shook it still in awe of the girl with an air of happy resolve and self confidence.

"Well, yes. I am."

"I'm glad to finally meet you," she turned her body to look at the others who all seemed to be in the same shock I was, "and everyone else. Uncle Brian it's good to see you after so long." Her smile was still in place as she held his gaze. He cleared his throat and looked awkwardly around her face at anything but her.

"It's been a long time. You grew up a lot…." He fought for words. She took pity on him and nodded.

"I was very young this last time I saw you. You still look the same though." I watched as she turned her back to him and added on to her reintroduction. "A lot changes in twelve and a half years Uncle Brian." I saw the pain in her eyes for a small second before she recovered her smile as John walked in. He walked behind her and rubbed her shoulder and began the introductions to the Club and our children.

AJ seemed to enjoy her presence too much for Rose's liking. She had always been very clingy to AJ and now that he was single she wasn't about to be out done. Her only reply was a flip of her medium length hair. Troy looked on with a strange mixture of curiosity and wariness. He merely nodded at Abrie and pushed his shaggy red hair out of his face and picked up Rhyne. The young child seemed enchanted by the girl as much, if not more, as anyone else. His wide eyes took in every detail and analyzed her actions as well as her words. Lily too seemed taken with the new girl but Jack was in total hero worship the second she flashed a crooked grin at him. Branden had the same reaction his sister did. He appeared bored and seemed to ignore his introduction entirely causing Brian and Julia embarrassment.

"Abrie? That's original. What's your full name?" Julia piped in trying to be the talkative one.

"My mom liked Molly but dad hated it. He liked Gabrielle. Then he thought that was too boyish so he dropped the G. My full name is Abrielle Rain Bender."

"Oh, how pretty. I should have known John was behind it."

"You must be so tired." I said as soon as the final hello was uttered. She turned all the way around to address me which was slightly unnerving. Her eyes cut directly to mine and held them.

"Not much. I would like to get unpacked before y'all eat though Miss." She didn't smile anymore but she didn't look away. I felt as if she were scraping all of my nerves with her gaze. She was defiantly John's child. Everything about her seemed to be magnified by ten when her gaze locked one anyone else's, and the way she carried herself down played the alarmingly powerful effect she had on people. In short she was charming, yet very opaque. She only seemed half aware that she held the abilities of her charm, but she knew enough to know she could win over just about anyone.

"Oh. Call me Claire, honey. They already took your bags upstairs. John can take you-"

"Oh please Claire. We wouldn't want John to throw out his back. He's getting up there you know? I'll take her." AJ moved with all the natural grace of a born athlete and scooped her up before any of us could protest. She scowled again flashing a show of John and sighed as he walked to the foyer and the staircase.

"Dear God she's good." Allison smiled and laughed. "She knows how to work people, and she's definitely yours John. I can see it in every move she makes. She does the same thing you do. She knows how to make others uncomfortable."

"She looks just like Monica. It's eerie. I feel like I'm looking at Monica every time she looks at me." Brian shuddered. "She's got your smile though."

"I know Bry. I had to try to keep my eyes on the road all the way here. For me it's like seeing the dead, as if Monica is mocking me from her grave."

"I like her. She's got what it takes to make it. Did you see how she came in here? As if her mother didn't just die and we're not total strangers; like she's done this a thousand times." He nodded as he leaned against the door frame. "Now I've just gotta keep AJ in check." He scowled toward the staircase and looked back to John. "If she's yours though she should be able to hold her own."

"What if she doesn't like me John? What if she hates it here? I mean, I know Monica hated us and everything, but what if Abrielle hates us too?" I worried as I stirred dinner. The entire Club seemed to agree with me. They all looked to John to answer the fears I'd thrown into the middle of the room. He sighed and shook his head.

"That's not a problem right now. She's not your normal kid. I've known it since she could walk. She's got this absolute understanding of everything around her, and she's stubborn as hell. If anything truly bothers her she won't let it show even in the slightest way. I doubt she hates anyone of us. She sees me as her last life line so I'm pretty sure she sees you all as an extension of me." He sighed and continued. "How did it come to this? I finally have the ability to sit down and talk with her and it's because her mother _died._ I'm surprised she doesn't hate me."

"You can't blame yourself John. Monica was unstable and looking for a hardass with an in-your-face attitude. You just happened to be there for the moment. It was never going to be a life-long relationship." Allison muttered as AJ walked back into the kitchen.

"But who paid for our mistakes Ally?"

"Well of course all of you did."

"All of us?"

"Monica lost what she thought was her soul mate. Abrie lost her father and most likely part of her mother when you left. And you lost your only daughter."

"I still think she got screwed of a lot more than we did. You weren't there when I left."

"True. How did you and Monica even happen?" asked Brian's wife.

"We were stuck in line to pay speeding tickets and I was behind her grumbling to myself. She turned around and asked if I was insane or just weird. She was beautiful; I was in need of attention. Angel-"

"Which one was that?" Sporto asked losing track of my husband's list of women.

"John's mom, he's the oldest. He'll be eighteen in a few weeks. Anyway, Angel had dumped me for realizing I was trying to get over Claire by hooking up with any girl I thought was hot. That's when I left Illinois and went to Tennessee for what I thought would be a summer. A month later I was with Monica, and six months after that she was pregnant with Abrie. I stayed with her for about five years going between visiting John in Illinois and living with them in Tennessee. After we split I wanted out of anything that reminded me of Monica, so I packed up and wandered for a couple months before I caught up to Brian."

"You were a mess. That's for sure." Brian mumbled and then got I confused look on his face. "Why didn't you get back together with Claire then? Why did you leave again?"

"She wouldn't have taken me back. Hell I wouldn't have taken me back."

"It was a bad break up. There was just too much pressure on both of us and when we both snapped we said and did things we both regretted. I missed him every day he was gone though. He was always on my mind. I have no idea why I married Allen. We were so different." I said trying to pull the blame away from John. It was true though. The years without him had been tough and my divorce had been messy as well as long. John turned and wrapped both arms around my waist and leaned against the counter.

"He had what I didn't. He was ready to get married and settle down. I was still a kid really." He sighed and answered Brian. "I left because I couldn't stand knowing Claire was within reach but with her divorce she wouldn't want anything to do with me. I needed out again so I moved to Chicago. That's were I met Ivey. We had Seth after we moved in together. In the end she figured out that I was never going to ask her to marry me so she cut me loose and I came back and as you all know worked my charm on Cherry."

"How old is Seth now?" Julia wondered.

"He turns eleven in October; the day before Halloween actually."

"Wow. You do have a lot of kids, but whatever. When do they visit?" Abrie stood with one hip stuck out against the door frame and her elbow propping up her head on the opposite side. She had on her crooked grin and her natural light air. John tipped his head to one side and grinned back.

"John will come around for a few days in June. He doesn't like me much. Seth will stay for the school year. He goes to his mom's for the summer."

"Cool. So what are we eatin'?"

"Chilli, cornbread, and whatever kind of crackers your heart desires."

"Break out the Ritz and Saltines! I don't know about all y'all but I'm starving." Everyone seemed to laugh, except for Rose, and we went into the backyard to eat and get to know my new daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So I'm slightly irritated that my little website thing didn't copy out. Its .com/photos/45598350N02/sets/72157623059326553/detail/ so enjoy it if it will quit being stupid lol. Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming. It's nice to have feed back for my first fanfic.

**Chapter 4**

**FLASH BACK**

A few large men sat around a table in our garage with Daddy. I sat happily on his lap holding dirty cards so they couldn't see them. The only card I really knew was the one with an "A" on it. Daddy glanced at the cards but didn't look any different when he saw our hand. I heard one man named Phil say something about calling, and I asked if he wanted me to get the phone. They all laughed and I shrugged. I asked Sam about a girl he had gone on a date with he smiled and said she was very nice, and looked around the table with a small smile and Phil chuckled.

"Tell us Bender when are you gonna get tired of this house-husband gig and move on? We all know how Monica has been lately. I wouldn't stick around." This came from a man who said his name was Will, but because he always brought over gummy bears and sour gummy worms for me I addressed him in my own way.

"Whatchya talking 'bout Gummy?" I said with the look my dad taught me to use, he called it the family smirk. Gummy was a huge man with muscles in his arms bigger than my head, and half the time he just growled replies to people. I, on the other hand was not other people.

"Oh, well I just think your daddy needs some fresh air. His kind of people don't like to be cooped up." I had no idea what 'his kind of people' were but I didn't like the way he said it. It was as if my daddy wasn't normal. I glared at the huge man and cast it around to all of the rest. Gummy cleared his throat, Phil acted as if he wasn't listening, and Sam looked at my father. I knew my daddy wasn't like other dads that was obvious. He wasn't old or wrinkly like others and he worked on cars and listened to loud music and cursed when I was around. He even kept pictures of his old girl friends, but he was my daddy, not their boyfriend.

"His kinda people are my people. Right now, our people are perfectly happy with this air we have. If you don't like our air Gummy, then leave with your own people." I snapped and laid the cards on the table. The silence echoed. "I win again. Gimme my quarters." I collected my dollar and seventy-five cents and stomped to the door and flung it open, and then I turned to my daddy and saw him smirk. "Sorry, but Gummy is breathin' all my good air." With a flip of my hair I went in side to feed my piggy bank, hearing my father's laughter echo in the old garage.

"You have to be kidding me." I murmured under my breath as I watched the strange scene unfold. My father was cleaning and cooking dinner like a pro. I had lived here for a solid two weeks and he had been at this like it was nothing. It was true Claire helped and she did things around the house too, but this was surreal to me. My father was whipped.

The man in my memories would be shot dead before he learned how a Swiffer worked. The man in my memories would be out gambling in the garage or fixing some beater car, and at the very least he'd be getting ready to go out. This guy acted like Mr. Mom. He had it all under control, from Rhyne spilling apple juice to me needing things from my official post on the couch. Hell, he even had the kid in a chair sitting still coloring with him in the kitchen.

"Honey! I'm home!" The call of nature's original free loader, only seen during feeding times in the Bender house hold. AJ strolled into the living room with his ever present fox smile. It was like he lived here. "And how are you today?" He knew I hated being stuck in my cast even if it was a walking cast, and he knew I was dying to get out of it. I was literally counting the days; in fact in three more I would get it taken off to see the progress. If it was done I could work on moving again. I growled and glared.

"Bored as hell and your ugly ass only ruins the scenery." He slid his arms to lean and rest against the back of my place on the couch. He laughed and sighed.

"I should piss you off more often. I like your glare. It's a turn on for sure."

"Keep it in your pants Romeo before John hears you and kicks your ass for me." He laughed and pushed away from his resting place and plopped down beside me.

In the few days I had been here he had challenged every nerve I possessed with his cocky attitude. I realized Rose hated me for stealing his attention which only made me debate actually taking AJ up on one of his ridiculous offers. Quite an accomplishment seeing that I'd only said hi to her. She didn't know me, and I could see she'd never want to, so why bother with pleasing her. If there was anything I was good at it was being a complete and utter -

"What are you thinking about? You have an evil glint in your eyes." AJ said actually looking interested in my interrupted thought process instead of my other assets. The door opened in the foyer and we both glanced to see who it was. The debate was over, because there stood Rose and Troy. Troy liked Rose and any blind person could see that, personally I felt bad for him. He could do much better.

Rose stood with her snobby air and smiled sweetly at AJ, then her face scrunched up when she saw me like I was the friggin' Crypt Keeper. Oh yeah, the debate was done.

I smirked when I looked back at AJ. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me while I pulled him closer. I let my eyes roam from his face to his neck, then his chest and lower while I bit my lower lip and let it slide between my teeth.

"I was thinking about you…but maybe without any -" My racy comment was ruined by Claire walking in the door with Sporto. I smiled and patted AJ's cheek. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Eating here tonight. Ally is staying late at work, you know how those art people are." Andrew answered. "Since my kid practically lives here I figured I'd sneak over." He smiled at me and rubbed my head on his way to the kitchen with Claire who bent to pick up Rhyne's discarded sippy cup.

I risked a glance at AJ who was still totally frozen in place next to me on the couch. He stared at me with a mixture of confusion and lust with just a little curiosity. Rose marched over and shoved AJ up and away. He seemed in a daze and he still stared at me as he mumbled something about the kitchen and drifted after the Club members. I smiled pleased with my actions and their results. Rose didn't find my victory nearly as sweet as I did apparently.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."

"Or what? You'll dirty-look me to death?" I laughed at her angry face. "Believe me lil' girl I've seen others like you. You aint got nothin' on me, and that's a simple fact."

"Stealing him doesn't make you special, or pretty, or even worth any of our time. You not even in his league. If it wasn't for him pitying you, you wouldn't stand a chance. You're here because your mommy kicked the bucket and John has no out. I hate you, Brandon hates you too, all of us don't like the fact you're interfering with the way things were. If you're aiming for acceptance give it up." She hissed quietly. Sure her words were meant to sting, so I made a show of clutching a fake wound over my heart. I pulled my hands away then looked down with a face of pure shock.

"There's nothing there!" I gasped then smirked. "Your words were good but you might want to shoot for more conviction when you say them. But remember you can talk that shit to me all day but there will be no damage lil' girl. You can't hurt me. Do you see any blood? Or even a scratch? When you're done being ten years old come back and take an actual swing at me." I finished with a smile. She started to move away, but I wasn't done yet. "I don't aim for acceptance lil' girl. I aim to be an asshole and to enjoy giving you a real reason to hate me. Now you may go."

"Fuck you." She snapped. I laughed.

"AJ just might if you keep up. Then who will screw you on Prom night? Better start calling the chess club snob, 'cause your lil' speech just gave me enough reason to ruin your plans for the next couple of months and then some." I was bluffing about having sex with AJ of course. I wasn't some high school hoe without any standards for myself. The dating thing I was seriously torn on. It would irk her and she would always wonder if I made good on my promise. Then again relationships were horrible, clingy, and too much drama. I was a free agent and planned to stay that way. Again too much of my father was in me.

Her face at that moment was ruining my decision making on the to-date-or-not-to-date-AJ battlefield in my mind. It was a battle that lasted nearly all of the dinner my dad had made. It lasted well into the night after everyone had gone home and I was in my room that Claire had set up, with its pale blue walls that calmed me.

It was her air of challenge and the fact she had openly stated she thought I couldn't, plus her burning passion for me to be uncomfortable in my new home with my family that drove me to an end.

In the end I knew that I was too much like my father, I was crazy too, to be risking everything on the fact that I wasn't about to allow being threatened by some crazy chick and a few of her friends. But if there was anything I had learned it was that nothing lasts no matter how good it seems, and I was sure that the rule applied to this new family.

_I'm a horrible person. I'm only going to make this worse._ I thought it in the silent night. _I shouldn't drag AJ into this._ Then Rose's face and her words about acceptance echoed in my head. _Screw it. Better that I have some control in ruining it this time around. If it goes up in flames it's only my fault this time._ I closed my eyes and welcomed sleep's sweet release.


	5. read me!

Ok fine. My website thing sucks. That's cool. The website is flickr. The end is now .com/photos/45598350N02/

So if you feel like it you can type the beginning and then paste the end of it. Cool? Awesome. Thanks guys for being patient with this thing.

~ Rosalyn


	6. Chapter 5

AN: So…..there's not much to say at this point. Read it and Review it =) Enjoy it.

_**Chapter 5**_

The bass in my friend, Cole's, BMW was blaring to the point I had to wonder if the cars around us were moving. We had decided to head over to Bender's house. I don't know when we had all dubbed it the chill spot, but it had become just that. I had a feeling it had to do with Claire's love of young people and John's need for young people. He claimed that he was just a very out of place teen in the body of an old guy. Anyway we had neglected the place we called our second home for almost three weeks due to various reasons.

"Swing by Alex's house. I think he said something about wanting to hang out." I said over the throbbing music. Some how a miracle happened and Cole heard me. He smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"You want to get Alex, or do you wanna look at Lacey?" Lacey was an ex from last school year. The girl had a cute face and a smokin' bod, but after a few hours she was a pain. She whined and complained about anything and everything. She demanded more attention than humanly possible. I had gotten over her after two weeks of being her boyfriend.

"Nah, dude. She's old news." I said as he turned a corner hard and fast. We slammed to a stop in front of the Ramirez home. Alex was out of the simple two story home in a fraction of a second. He smiled brightly at us. Lacey glared from the screen door, and for some reason I wasn't surprised.

"Hola. Where have you guys been?" Alex asked climbing into the car. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw his black hair was long and shaggy. His dad must not be paying attention lately; he hated the new longer hair guys our age wore.

"Around." I muttered.

"I was in Chi-town for two weeks." Cole said without his usual smile. He didn't have to tell us it was to visit his newly remarried father. After his moment of silence he smiled at the two of us. "So Alejandro guess what."

"Screw you. It's Alex." Alex hated his real name for some reason. I didn't ask questions. Andrew Jay Clark wasn't the greatest either, AJ was just a little bit better. "What?" He asked after a minute.

"AJ says Lacey is old news. I'm wondering who the new head line is. Are you?"

"My sister's a pain in the ass, I don't blame him."

"Play along Alex. I'm trying to figure out who the newest honey award goes to." He turned down the music and glanced at me. "She's gotta be bangin'. AJ has some taste in looks if not in personality." Alex wasn't one you needed to drag into the conversation, he was already interested.

"Agreed. Who is it? Felicia? Summer? Or maybe Jaclyn?" He paused then brightened. "Or is it Rose? I heard she-" I cut him off. I'm sure the story was partly true. She was known for her shall we say loose behavior at parties. Rose was on my nerves. She acted like I belonged to her, as if she owned me. I'd hate to tell her but I never really liked her in the way she wanted me to. She was just another Lacey.

"You don't know her. She's…." I thought trying to figure out the end of the sentence. How to describe her? With only one word? She was snappy and quick with come backs. She had that happy-go-lucky way of life. She was hilarious even when she was pissed off. I couldn't seem to make her flinch with my constant flirting. I hated the idea of taking them over there now, because the girl was as Cole said bangin'. One glimpse of her diamond belly button ring and her tattoo that ran up her side and they'd lose it. Her accent only made her cuter. Girls like her didn't live in Shermer, Illinois. Now that the cast on her leg was off she'd be walking all over and be in everyone's business. "….new. It's nothing." I ended it simply.

"New?" They asked as one.

"She's _John's_ daughter." I stressed John's name, because we all new what happened if you messed with any girl John saw as a daughter, like Lily. He could become a very angry, protective, and scary man.

"Ouuuch. You're _loco_ if you think John is gonna go for that." Alex said in a sad voice.

"Wait for it my friend. Her mom died in the very beginning of April; they were in a horrible car accident. She lived in Tennessee for a while until she was well enough to move. She's only been here like two weeks tops. And-"

"And your fool self is hitting on her?" Alex cried out.

"She's different. She's already made peace with the fact her mom is dead. She did that before she even moved. But now I'm not sure what she's going for, she's got my attention though."

"Are you calling dibs?" Cole's voice was curious. He had a look on his face I'd seen a million times. He was interested. It shouldn't have bothered me, but I didn't like it.

"No. You two aren't either. Remember she's John's daughter and I'm sure he'd drop us all if he new about this little chat." They sat quietly as we pulled up to the massive house.

"Oh. My. God." Alex was the first to pull me from my distracted silence. I looked to see what had caused him the awe he sat in now.

There she was. Stretched out over the hood of the car John had bought from a friend for her only yesterday, wearing a bikini top and shorts that should be illegal. Her legs rested on top of the roof perfectly showing their shape. Her radio was turned up; the windows open so the music flowed into the empty yard. She had cut her long hair at some point today so it hung shoulder length and looked silky soft as it formed a halo around her head. She had on sunglasses but you could see she had cocked an eyebrow at the sound of our arrival. She didn't move to say hi or see who it was. Finally Cole cut the engine and she turned her head our way and sat up while taking off the sun glasses. We all stepped out of the car without taking our eyes off of her. Then she smiled and waved. _Oh. My. God. _

"Sorry if y'all were lookin' for Claire or John. They went out for the afternoon with Rhyne." She said in a happy voice and then laid back out as we approached.

"Nope. Just lookin' to chill babe." Cole took the lead and I winced inwardly as her mouth pouted out in that who-do-you-think-you're-talking-to way she had.

"The name's Abrielle. You can call me Abrie if you can't handle two syllables _babe_."

"You can keep callin' me that. I like it." Cole leered and she glared tipping her head back since head stood at the front of the car lookin down on her. What she didn't realize was the way she tipped her head made her back arch up giving him a better view. I quickly decided I _really_ didn't like this.

"I'm Alejandro, or you can call me Alex or whatever….I mean….. I don't care what you call me." He knew he was failing so he took his out. "That's Cole." She smiled up at him taking in every detail of him, I knew, because I had been in his very spot. Not babbling like an idiot but very close to it.

"Alejandro, Allleeejaaaandrooo." She almost sang it as she rolled the "R"; she smiled like she liked the sound. "I like your name. It's like music." He smiled helplessly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I like your tat. It's pretty." He said letting his eyes move to her body. I looked to. It was an intricate star banner that drifted from her hip inside her jeans shorts up her side to end under her bikini top. The stars ranged from tiny to moderate size and reminded me of pixie dust for some reason. I smiled at my own stupidity.

"One of my friends did it for me on my fifteenth birthday as a present." She smiled at Alex. "His name was Alex too. He had dark eyes too, just like yours." She laughed and sighed. "Sorry. You just reminded me of him for a minute." Alex mumbled something about it being fine and that the belly button ring was nice; he smiled again.

"So when did you cut your hair?" I asked. Someone had to save Alex from himself. I leaned against the car and she sat up again running her hand through it several times before sitting cross legged on the hood.

"I got bored so I took a trip to Claire's beauty salon and they chopped it. I'm not sure if I like it yet."

"Well you're rockin' it chica." Alex had finally pulled himself together. Cole agreed in a way that made me wish I'd just had Alex over.

"Let's go inside." I said to no one in particular but I silently added, _so you can put on some clothes._ She suddenly looked uncomfortable, and she gingerly moved to the edge of the car. I knew it was miracle she'd gotten on the hood without breaking herself again, so as had become the norm I swooped in to save the day. This time though I received a thanks instead of a glare.

Inside I sat her on the couch and tossed her a shirt from the hall closet, only realizing too late it was one of mine. She slipped it on without noticing and started to get up and hobble for the kitchen. We followed and watched her. She ignored us and pulled out a bag of popcorn. Finally she turned.

"Want some?"

"Uh, yeah." I muttered and Cole sat on a bar stool. Alex sat in the one next to him. She pushed a few buttons then turned around, waiting. She studied Cole, and then Alex.

"You a skater?" Her question was posed to Alex who had worn his Element shirt and shoes.

"Yeah. Only on the weekends though." He laughed.

"Me too. I'm a DC kid though." He looked shocked.

"For real?"

"Yes sir. Element isn't my style. Now DC is where it's at." She smiled and talked about trucks and different types of wheels and things I couldn't follow. Then she shifted to Cole.

"And you're just obnoxious aren't you? I could see you as a jock though, not the all around nice guy like AJ over here but the asshole kind."

"Define asshole. No, I'm not like AJ. I like trouble. You like trouble?" He said smoothly. She smiled and stepped forward and leaned close to him.

"I don't do trouble." Her voice dripped with a sickeningly sweet tone. Just as quick she was back way from him to pull out the popcorn and he was left clearing his throat.

We watched two movies and talked about random things. Alex and Abrie were friends within twenty minutes. She remained cold toward Cole though. I had a feeling those two would never be tight with the way he had acted. She made it clear she thought he wasn't anything special. At the end of the second movie Cole declared he had a date and said he'd drop Alex off on his way home. Abrie got a quick hug from Alex and waved with a slight frown to Cole as they let themselves out. When the door closed and we heard the engine start and fade, and she looked at me.

"Alex is cool. Cole not so much." She stated as sprawled out on the wrap around couch. She settled with her head in my lap and let my arm drape across her belly while my other hand played with her hair. She looked up at me and I melted, but there was still something very confusing about this. Don't get me wrong. I was loving this. I hadn't really been looking for a girlfriend and I barely knew her, but I could definitely get used to this. I was smiling from ear to ear, and then logic took over again. She usually pushed me away. What was going on here?

I thought about a few days ago as I stared down into her green eyes. She had pulled me so close I almost lost my nerve and on instinct kissed her. Then her words…._I was thinking about you._ Bull. Before that day she hated my play flirting and wouldn't even play along with it. I thought about what was different. It hit me almost immediately. Rose.

"You're some piece of work. Did you know that?" I said it feeling the irritation of being played rise and letting the smile turn into a frown. She saw my discovery and looked away quickly, pulling her bottom lip through her teeth. She continued to look toward the entertainment stand and refused to meet my eyes.

"I-I-I didn't mean-"

"For me to find out? As if I'm completely stupid? No. You probably didn't." I snapped. I wanted nothing more than to barge out of the room and go home, but I sat still as death as she continued to stare away.

"No. I just-You acted like-I figured…."

"What? What did you figure? 'Cause up until now I was a pretty happy guy, and now it's ruined. That's what I figure." My voice didn't rise, but it retained an edge that bit into her resolve. I could see it.

"I thought you were smart enough to see I was trying to get at Rose. I thought you would see that it was like your play flirting. I mean I know you don't like her either, and after the horrible things she said to me, I was doing us both a favor."

"What was your plan?" I growled my voice dark with anger. My gaze was intense and it pissed me off that she wouldn't look at me. I had no idea why but that was driving me insane.

"I thought if you liked me enough you'd make me your girlfriend, which would drive her crazy. Plus I'd have you to use against her if she ever tried to do anything to me indirectly. I was going to tell you. I swear but I didn't want you be angry. It would have worked if we actually could act like a couple. She would have left you alone too. I'd play the protective girlfriend card and she'd have to back off or have to deal with people talking about her. I know people like her. She would have backed down." She finished telling the entertainment stand her plan and sighed. It was a decent plan, but I was still pissed about her playing me.

"You were playing me." I accused. She nodded still not looking at me. "You knew I'd be pissed." A single nod. "And you decided to do it anyway."

"I understand if you don't wanna talk to me anymore." She said quietly. I seriously thought about that option. I didn't need this.

The phone rang. We didn't move a muscle. The machine went off. It was Rose.

"Hey this is Rose. I'm just looking for AJ. He said he might come over and he's not here. Have him call me." I growled in the back of my throat. I needed out of that situation. I couldn't handle Rose much longer without making a scene that would set off all our parents. I focused on the issue of Abrie.

She had been caught in an unfair situation with Rose. She never asked to be hated because of some twisted obsession Rose had with me. Then again, she had been playing me. In my mind I sought an answer to help myself, and maybe if my good nature returned, Abrie.

It came in bits and pieces over a five minute period. As much as I wanted to deny the attraction I had to Abrie it wasn't working out and from the past couples of days she had made it obvious she found me boyfriend material. She wanted me to be her anchor in the group of offspring the Club had created. I needed a life saver that much was for sure. I grabbed her chin gently and made her look at me.

"You're right. I need an out. You need some help." I watched her face become confused. I frowned and shook my head. "Heaven help me. You wanted a surface relationship. A fake boyfriend. Well you aren't gonna get that. When I play, I play for keeps. This fake thing isn't gonna happen. You just scored the really deal Abrielle. We're gonna make this work some how. If we can't stand each other by Halloween we'll break up, but until that day you got me. I hope you're happy with yourself." I finished in and angry huff. She eyes were wide and she looked like she couldn't find any words. Finally she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them she sighed.

"I have a feeling that this is completely and totally backward. Why aren't you yelling? Why are you even talking to me? Let alone demanding I be your real girlfriend?"

"It isn't. I can't stand yelling, it gives me a head ache. I'm talking to you, because you were right. And if you don't want me we can always call up Cole. That doesn't help me much though"

"You'll due I guess. But I don't do anniversaries, or that clingy constant contact deal."

"I don't do planned outings, and matching outfits."

"Good. Now what?" She asked.

"I'm going to take a nap in the hammock." I rose and she sat up. I started to walk to the sliding door that led to the spacious backyard and my favorite cotton rope hammock ever. I glanced over my shoulder as I tugged at my shirt pulling it over my head. "You coming, or not?" She looked thoughtful then slowly she nodded.

"Do they have two hammocks?"

"Nope. Just the ridiculously huge one hanging in the cluster of oaks." I stood planted in the doorway feeling the sun on my back. She hobbled over to me and gripped my arm for support. "Still wanna come? It's the ground or with me." She scoffed.

"I'm not afraid of you Andrew. I can nap in the hammock with you. That thing can fit about five people anyway." She flipped her hair and started to limp towards the trees. _Heaven help me._ Before she knew what hit her she was in my arms and then dropped in the hammock.

"Jerk. You can't just surprise people like that!"

"Sue me Gimpy. I've had a long day. Some chick and her mastermind plans wore me out. I wanna nap and I'm not waiting for you to limp over here." She stuck her tongue out. I pushed her over and took my spot in the hammock and closed my eyes.

Then sun came through a few spots between the leaves giving the area a dappled light. I sighed and slowed my breathing. This was something I had loved to do since I was a little kid. I began to drift off when I felt silky soft hair on my shoulder and a small hand move over my stomach and wrap around my side. I moved my own arm and pulled her close to my side. I felt her settle into the place between my neck and shoulder. Her breath tickled my collar bone.

"I'm sorry I thought you were asleep….and for you know. Thank you for helping me." She whispered softly. She had a reason to be sorry, so why did I feel like a total jerk? I didn't open my eyes, but I sighed.

"I know. I forgive you. Now relax and sleep." To my surprise I felt her muscles release and she slowed her breathing.

"Thank you." With that the world seemed ok again. In the dappled light I felt myself drift to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you guys for the reviews! They really help since this is my first fanfict. Keep them coming.

_**Umm…Chapter 6**_

_BUZZ!_

I'm dragged from my rather cozy nap with Andrew by an annoying vibration against my thigh. I felt my pocket first and came to the conclusion it wasn't my cell. It was AJ's. I sat up and moved carefully to sit on my knees next to him, resting my hand on his stomach to balance so we wouldn't topple out of the hammock. I searched for the place he'd hidden his phone.

_BUZZ! BUZZ!_

I finally found it and reached into his pocket. I looked at the front of the green phone and realized it was Lily calling. I answered hoping she wouldn't question me on why I had her brother's phone.

"Hey, Lily!" I looked down at AJ and willed him to wake up. Of course he didn't and I was starting to panic a little bit. I glanced around the yard as if anyone was there to pass the phone to.

"Rose?" Lily's voice was confused and I was slightly irritated at her for thinking I was Rose.

"No. It's Abrielle."

"Oh. My bad. I thought it'd be her since she's on a man hunt for him." Her voice now sounded happier and less hostile. I looked down at AJ again and this time he was awake. He was still waking up though, I could tell by his half smile and sleepy eyes. "Where is my brother anyway?" The hammock moved and I gasped afraid of knocking us both over. I felt AJ's hands grab my hips as he gingerly sat up next to me, but he didn't let go. I was distracted by him and he knew it. With a smile he nodded at the phone encouraging me to answer Lily.

"Ummmm…..he's….ah…" I didn't feel like explaining today's events to her or anyone else. I looked at him again pleading with my eyes, and AJ reached for the phone.

"He's right here. What is it?" He asked in a grouchy voice. I heard a few muted words but I couldn't piece together the conversation. He face hardened and he frowned. "Tell her she's outta luck and to quit calling and asking about me. I'm not lost; it's called avoiding crazy people. I have a girlfriend anyway." He looked up at me with a question in his eyes. I knew he was asking if our agreement was still valid. I nodded and drew a question mark in the air. The voice on the other end of the line ruined our silent chat. "Tonight? Are you serious?" He seemed annoyed. He snapped the phone open and pressed a button while he held a finger to his lips. Lily's voice was clear in the empty yard.

"Yes, I am serious Andrew Jay Clark! I want to know who this girlfriend is before you bring her over here tonight! It better not be another idiot bimbo like that, Lacey girl. You know how the 'rents act when you bring those home. And Rose will be here too! Could you have picked a worse time?" Lily was trippin' out and I was unsure if I should smile or be worried. I looked at AJ and his grin spread to a full blown smile.

"You really wanna know Lily?"

"No. I'm freakin' out for no reason over here. Of course I wanna know you fool!"

"Talk to her hun." He said looking at me. I froze with wide eyes staring at the phone.

"Hi, Lily." I said shyly while biting my lip and still looking at AJ.

"Hi. Who is this?" Lily seemed confused again.

"Guess." He said sliding the phone back to its normal self and holding down a side button. I thought he was shutting off the speaker but then I heard a click and Lily started talking again demanding a name. "I wonder about you sometimes Lil. It's not a hard guess. I'll send you a picture so you can see since you can add up two and two." With that he hit 'END' and opened the phone again.

"You could have done that with out hanging up on her." I said watching him pick out the picture he'd just taken of me. My hair was tucked behind one ear and the rest hung over my shoulder to my collar bone. It looked slightly wild, like I'd just woken up. My eyes where intent on him behind the little camera so it looked as if I was actually ready for the picture. And worst of all I was biting the inside edge of my lower lip. "You can't send that! I look…not like me."

"I love it. You look beautiful in it. I think it's gonna be my wall paper too." He grinned as the text sent and flashed me his phone so show me the wall paper was in fact me. I groaned and looked back at his phone when it buzzed again. He answered and put it back on speaker.

"Do you have a death wish?" Lily's voice sounded panicked. "Please tell me that wasn't Abrie."

"Yeah. It was me." I answered in a slightly angry voice. What the hell? Did they pair AJ and Rose off at birth? I don't think so, so why is everyone spazzing?

"AJ, are you sure this is a good idea? Does John know? And Rose is gonna-"

"Rose can find some one else to stalk. I'm sure of that."

"And John can relax. He hasn't had anything to say about my love life for the last sixteen and a half years, so he can keep it that way." I said. Lily was quiet then she sighed.

"It's close to five. The party starts at eight."

"We'll be there." AJ answered and ended the call. "Well this will be interesting. Who knows maybe if John doesn't kill me and I can keep Rose off of you, then this may actually work out."

"Why would John kill you?" I asked with a frown. "You're _my_ boyfriend. Not his and not Rose's. _Mine._ They shouldn't have a say in any of it." He smiled and shook his head.

"You obviously weren't raised by the Club. Everyone has a say. Ever since they were young they've been in each other's business. Now their kids have no say, because they try to create this perfect life they never had for us."

"That's twisted." I muttered. He nodded and sighed. He was holding back something but I wasn't about to push him for information. Instead I looked at him. I mean really looked, and to my surprise he wasn't what I'd written him off as, but actually very handsome. I'd thought his looks were the basic well groomed rich kid format but I'd been wrong.

His eyes were a dark brown that seemed to lighten or darken with his mood. His skin was flawless and smooth except for the slight shadow of stubble along his jaw. Then I noticed his sculpted nose looked like it had been broken and there was a scar running through his left eyebrow. Every imperfection seemed to escalate his looks and I kept looking for more. There was a crescent shaped scar on the top of one shoulder and a large jagged one running down his rib cage. When my eyes wandered back up to his face he had noticed my inventory I had been taking. I felt oddly embarrassed, but I smiled at him.

He didn't smile back, but took his own inventory of me. I watched his eyes move over my face, and I worried about my own scars and imperfections. _Did he see the scar on my neck from getting burned the Independence Day party when I was little? What about the tan birth mark on my arm?_ I sat and thought through every little bruise or bump. I looked anywhere but at him.

I was inspecting an ant hill a few feet away when his hand gently turned my head and bared the other side of my neck.

"Where is this from?" He asked as he gently ran his fingers over the smooth pink scar that ran across my neck a few inches above my shoulder.

"I was five and my mom's boyfriend gave me and a few other kids those giant sparklers at a Fourth of July party. The boy next to me thought his was a dud so he tried to light it at the middle. The way he angled it and the place where I was standing….it just ended up getting my neck." He nodded and I looked back at his ribs. "Where did you get that? It looks bad." He looked down and frowned.

"We didn't always live out here. Claire lived here with her husband Allen. Brian lived in the better part of Chicago. My family wasn't very rich…..more like dirt poor. My dad was having trouble finding a job, because he blew out his knee in college and most construction companies see that as a liability. My mom was an artist by night and a secretary by day. I went to a bad school and I got into a lot of fights. Finally one day in, I think it was seventh grade, a kid pulled a knife on my friend Amir. I jumped in to save the day like an idiot and I got cut up. Most of the scars went away but this stayed." He said it so easily, like being poor and going to a school where kids pulled knives on each other wasn't a big deal. I knew where he was coming from. Half the time it was my mom's boyfriends paying the rent and I was in trouble a lot at school because of me attitude. I simply nodded and touched the scar.

"We moved not long after that. It's not like it helped much though. We still all went to the same high school. Amir is still one of my good friends and the kid who pulled the knife got out of Juvie last year on good behavior." He let his gaze run over me again and his fingers brushed over a scar on my thigh. He looked up at me and I knew his question.

"I played softball from the time I could catch. It's from sliding over the years. The rocks in the dirt cut up your legs."We sat in silence facing each other in the hammock. I ran my hand through my hair. I kept avoiding his gaze and he knew it. Finally I decided that I wasn't going to sit there like an idiot all day.

"I'm going to take a shower before we go to the party." I said as I scrambled off the hammock. I looked at him as he easily slid off in perfect grace.

"Need any help?" He asked cheerfully as he stepped beside me.

"No. I can walk by myself."

"Not what I meant." He said flashing a grin.

"I think I can shower by myself today." I said when we reached the porch. I slid open the door and climbed the stairs to my room.

"What about tomorrow? I've heard I'm pretty impressive with-" He followed me the whole way and sprawled out on my king size bed.

"I've got it covered, so relax. Stay." I ordered as I left and went to the bathroom in the hallway for my shower.

The warm water was exactly what I needed. I tried to relax all of my muscles but it was a tough task. _What are you doing?_ I thought it over and over again. _A real boyfriend?_ I laughed at myself. I sounded like some little innocent girl. I had had guys before, just none I felt like bestowing that title to. Mostly skater punks or guys from different bands in the area, but never had a jock-like type crossed my path. And all of them stayed in the friends-with-benefits area. I had learned a lot from my mother and father's relationship. I'd also seen way too much heart break from my mother's later relationships to find anything good about commitment. I wasn't about to become a googly-eyed, dependent, no-life loser. That's what boyfriends meant to me. They also meant trusting someone other than you, and that was just something I'd learned to never do.

I rinsed my hair and enjoyed the smell of passion fruit and jasmine. That made me think of the way AJ smelled. A mixture of Old Spice and clean linen and fresh air, and for some strange reason I found it a comforting smell. Almost like the way chocolate chip cookies when they are baking remind you of home and people who love you. Only with the way he smelled and the way he felt when I was with him reminded me of being safe, like nothing bad could happen. I smiled when I thought about falling asleep with him in the hammock, but my mind quickly brought me back to reality. _Idiot. You sound like all the girls you hate._ With that thought I quickly finished up and towel dried my hair, then I grabbed a large fluffy white towel and wrapped up in it. _Enough thoughts about him. I need to get ready._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

AN: Still don't own. Still writing just took a long vaca : ) So let's do this then

AJ POV (that's right I read reviews)

_Stay my ass. I'm not her dog._ Those were probably not the best thoughts to have entering a new relationship but it is what it is. I sat up on her bed and actually looked around the room I had helped Claire and John paint and decorate. It was the most light and calming shade of blue and the see through curtains and canopy I'd hung reminded me of wispy clouds. The bed was a huge king sized four poster that Claire had been given by some ancient relative; it was a perfect fit in this room.

The bed spread was the blindingly white and so fluffy I was debating if it was stuffed with marshmallows or not. I had helped Claire hang the memory boards and decorative things around the room. Abrie had obviously put them all to use. They were filled; some were completely full of pictures. One boy reappeared in scores of pictures; I had a gut feeling this was her Alex. The one who she had trusted to permanently mark her body as a birthday present. One picture was of them at a beach; another they are obviously at a party, the largest one in the very center of the board is a head on shot of him giving her a piggy back ride with her smiling one of the most candid grins I've ever seen on her face. There are others thrown in, and I starting to notice that her Alex always seems to be directing his attention towards her but in most it's some other guy she's obviously dating. He was obviously stranded on friend-zoned isle. I shook my head and looked at the array of boys she was photographed with. All appeared to be musicians of some sort or skater kids, but I could have guessed that already.

Moving on I noted the art work she had framed and hung on the spacious walls. I had first guessed them as all hers. Some were magnificent photography shots signed by her with awards attached to them. But a majority were signed by "Alex Gonzalez," they ranged from photos to paintings to sketches and oil pastels. All of them were of her or relating to her. I was drawn to two of his works of her. One was an oil pastel of her from a good distance, the edge of the frame starting at about thigh region of her in a prom-like dress. Her back was show cased and her face highlighted perfectly as she looked down over her shoulder. Even the eye lashes and her pouted lips were life like.

Jealousy had never been my thing but how could she not have noticed this infatuation? I was starting to feel a little heated when I analyzed the second award winner he had on her wall. The next was a photo done in black and white. It was a full body shot of them; him facing the camera shirtless in baggy jeans. His chest and visible upper arm were a well organized tattooed canvas. She stood in pale contrast in her black bikini top and torn jeans against him showing her pixie dust tattoo with her arms raised around his neck in a style that reminded me of that 80's movie, _Dirty Dancing_. Her face was up turned to him and he looked down at her. It was almost too intimate to see but there was a beauty in the way her skin seemed perfectly white compared to his deep tan and the way her frame was dwarfed by his. He had chosen a great way to show their tats and create a romantic atmosphere. My mother would have drooled to hang this in an exhibit. Apparently others had too. Several awards adorned the large frame. I stepped back and still couldn't pull my eyes from it. It scared me that I felt this sense of possession so strongly. She was _mine_. Yet here was a perfect image throwing the fact that she wasn't, in my face. She had had a life before me in which another guy had so obviously seen her the way I did now. I wondered where her Alex was now that she had left him behind. I turned my back and walked across the room to her iHome. Her music choices would distract me.

They did. She had no certain genre. She was all over the map. Dance, techno, rap, alternative, country and so many more scrolled across the small screen. I decided she had good taste though so we would never be forced to fight over radio stations. I finally came to a file marked as "Mine," and I opened the playlist. Several songs were starred as favorites but the playlist was packed. Out of curiosity I selected one and let it play. It was done acoustically with a guitar and a tambourine, the melody was smooth and soothing but unfamiliar to me. It wasn't until I heard her voice did I realize these were in fact her songs. John had played a few for Rhyne as a baby because it was the only thing to stop his fussing after he got a CD in the mail from Monica two or three years ago. Rhyne still listened to the songs almost every day. I smiled realizing that Rhyne had known his sister's voice from infancy that's why he trusted her so readily when she had first arrived. I chose another and listened through it, and then another began to play when she walked into the room with towel dried hair, a light dusting of make-up and only half dressed in jeans and a towel wrapped around her chest. Her smirk was present. I wished it was the piggy back smile or the pretty half smiles I had just seen but I was not so lucky.

"You're extremely talented Ab." I said easily. I stayed near the dressing table the iHome sat on. She shrugged and walked toward me brushing past me to change the song. She smelled so good I was tempted to pull her closer. I froze and let her back and hip brush against me again as she moved away and opened her walk-in closet. While she was searching for a shirt to wear I quickly sat down and tried to clear my head. "Why don't you listen to your own music?"

"I'm not as talented as you think Andrew Jay. Tell me if you think this is too dressy. I want to look decent since I'm kind of re-meeting your parents." She hopped out of the closet and turned slowly. She had ditched the jeans I was so used to and had put on a short, white, lacey dress. She wore white strappy sandals that all girls wore in the summer. "Yes? No? Maybe so," she asked in a sing song voice. She grabbed a tiny jean jacket and one of the most pointless belts I'd ever seen. I stood and helped her shrug into the jacket and pointed at the belt.

"What is that? A shoe lace?"

"No! Look here." She turned around and wound the belt around just below her ribs so the dress synched ever closer to her waist. When she finished buckling it she glanced up at me with a expectant look. "Am I cute? Or do I look like one of your girls?"

"One of my girls," I asked in a playful tone. I raised an eye brow and smiled. "I don't think you know what my kind of girl is." She stepped closer until she was inches away. I knew her game. I'd seen her do the exact same thing to Cole. She'd done something like this to me when she'd tried and succeeded getting under Rose's skin. I wouldn't fall for it again. I moved even closer and I let my fingers play along the edge of her belt. "Tell me what my kind of girl is Abrielle Rain. I want to hear it." She seemed surprised that I wasn't reacting in the usual way. Her breath hitched just barely when I lightly dragged my other hand down her back and then back up. She shuddered and stared at my mouth. _Houston she has a problem, I repeat mission make AJ look stupid has backfired._ "Are you going to tell me?"

"Your type of girl is me for the time being. Until Halloween remember?" She regained her composure quickly and smirked at me. "What your other girls have been doesn't matter." She swirled away and looked in the floor length mirror at her reflection. Her hair waved and curled into a soft mess she kept shoving around until I stood behind her and grabbed her hands.

"I remember. You look beautiful." I looked at her face in the mirror and for the first time I saw her really smile. It was gone in a flash but it made me stop any thought process I had had. "I love your real smile Abrie. Please do it more often." I felt like an idiot the second I said it but she merely watched my eyes with a quizzical expression. I let go of her hands and began to walk out of the room when I heard her rush to follow me. I turned and sighed, "Don't rush yourself. You'll hurt your ankle. I won't leave without you. Where are your keys?"

"Uh on the counter by the fruit basket, I think. I'll be down in just a second. The stairs take me a little while. And before you ask, no, I don't want you to help. I'm almost seventeen years old. I can walk by myself sir."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night doll." I wandered down the stairs and found her keys in the kitchen. She stumbled down a few minutes later with a victorious air about her from descending the stairs alone.

"I'm ready to go when you are." She announced this as though she had been the one waiting on me. I grinned and shook my head as I opened the front door and waited for her to leave before locking up the house. "You're going to the cookout shirtless?"

"Of course. You're not wearing much more fabric than I am so watch your comments." I climbed into the driver's seat and began to back out of the driveway. I stopped when her arms flung across me and snatched the seatbelt I wasn't wearing.

"You don't have to wear a shirt but you will be safe when you drive with me AJ." She said in a very serious voice as she clicked it into place. "Now you may drive." I nodded and resumed the task at hand. I switched on the radio station and tapped the steering wheel in time to the song. She hummed along and I listened hard hoping she would sing. She must have noticed because she looked right at me a belted out the chorus then went back to humming.

"I like when you sing to me." I laughed and she tried to hide the half smile on her face.

"You should sing to me now. I bet you can sing." She coaxed. I shook my head as I followed a winding road back to our block. As we pulled up to the crowded street she seemed to fidget and get anxious.

"Relax sweetheart, we're not even out of the car yet." I murmured as I parked behind John and Claire's SUV. "Just take deep breaths. I'm not going to leave you hanging. We're golden ok?" I grabbed her fidgeting hand and her head snapped around to look at me.

"Swear." She whispered it as though someone would hear her.

"On anything you could dream of. Everything is going to be fine." I knew I would have to answer to John but that didn't have to involve her. I released both of us from the seat belts and climbed out to open her door. When she half fell out of the car I caught her and kept my arm around her waist. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," She answered with and deep breath and a smirk. "Come on _boyfriend_ everyone is expecting us."


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Don't own any of the characters from the original film, just the ones I made up. Keep reviewing. I know I've been forever in updating.

**Chapter 8**

**Abrie POV**

The house we were walking toward was a modest two story run of the mill subdivision home, nothing like my new home that seemed to be oversized and obnoxious. I tried to observe everything at once. The house was a tannish color with maroon shutters and a matching door. The wraparound porch was invitingly filled with a bench swing in the small gazebo-like corner and two rocking chairs near the front door. I could see they were well used by the worn boards they rested on. A handmade summer wreath hung on the front door with a small welcome sign tied and hanging in the center which had two languages written on it. After I carefully scaled the small steps up to the house with AJ's help I reached out to touch the unfamiliar letters, and questioningly looked to AJ for an explanation. He smiled slightly looking embarrassed and shy standing there holding the glass storm door open.

"It's Hebrew. My mom was raised Jewish, she now calls herself a reformist, but she still practices a few traditional things. It's a welcoming, a sign of hospitality to others." He murmured quietly. I ran my fingers lightly over the writing again and smiled.

"It looks beautiful. " I held my breath wondering if I had read him right, then added, "You did a wonderful job making the signs. The wreath was obviously your artist mother's work." His eyes widened in his surprise.

"How did you know I made the signs? It was years ago."

"It was made carefully with love. I can see is in the strokes you used to paint the letters. This was a gift for your mother. Nothing out of place, every space even, no signs of any mistakes under the paint. I would dare say you know how to read and write in Hebrew and maybe even speak it, even if you are not practicing the religion, your mother taught you." I pulled my hand away and looked over to find him watching me with disbelief and curiosity. "Sorry. I just notice things. I didn't mean to assume."

"You are right. My parents let us choose what religions we follow. It was her mother's day present five years ago. I even have a Jewish name that you will never know." He answered shaking his head as he pushed open the door leaving me with questions unanswered.

The door opened to sounds of young children running down the set of hardwood stairs directly to our left. Before I could understand what was happening AJ stooped and gathered one of the kids into his arms while growling like a bear. The child squealed and giggled as the other kids cried AJ's name in surprise and excitement. He then stood and lifted what I finally saw was a little girl onto his shoulders. She sat on her human throne with all the pride of Queen Cleopatra. She was very small and slightly suntanned with long curling black hair and raven black eyes that looked down on her friends and me with quiet laughter. Her lavender dress ended in a tutu and her black Capri leggings were uneven from running and playing. AJ held onto her tiny bare feet, painted with nail polish to match her party dress, to keep her securely in place as he waded through at least seven kids between the ages of nine and four. He then turned to me and smiled his crooked smile and raised his scarred eyebrow.

"Hey guys. This is my new friend. Her name is Abrielle, but I bet she will let you call her Abrie if you ask really nice. She's pretty cool." He told the pack of hero worshipping children. Then responses came at once in loud questions and concerns of my existence.

"That's a weird name!"

"So is she your friend that's a girl or your guuuuuurrrrrrlllllllfriend?"

"She's turning petal pink just like my crayon!"

"Look at her dress Emmy! It's pretty."

"Are you in high school too?"

"One at a time guys. Don't scare her off. It took me weeks to get her here in the first place. If she's a girl and my friend or my girlfriend is none of your business Dominic. And yeah Harlin her dress is pretty but it's the person wearing it that makes it that much more pretty, remember?" He fielded their question and comments like a pro. The entire time the small girl on his shoulders just stared, watching me just as I had watched and observed the house. "We're going to go eat and see the other people here. Who's coming?" Half of the children filed behind AJ and I while the others went back to playing some form of hide and seek tag. I stared in awe as AJ swaggered through the house stopping by a small room and snatching a button up shirt off of a stack of clothes with the little ones following and the girl perched happily on his shoulders.

"ANDREW JAY! I know you are not messing up my just-done laundry." Allison hollered from the kitchen just down the hallway.

"Of course not Ma." He answered as he entered the room and plopped the girl on the counter as he pulled on the shirt. "I brought the troops for feeding and as much mingling as they're up to." He said as he nodded to the string of giggling kids behind him. I stayed as far off to the side as possible to try to gather some understanding of the situation.

"Well the troops may eat in the back yard with the others. John and your father are playing masters of the grill, but there are burgers, chicken and roasted corn on the cob with all the usual stuff out there. Dancing will start soon as well. Hello Abrie! Don't be shy honey, just jump right in. Let AJ show you where everything is, I have to go out and make sure my husband hasn't set anything on fire." She said all of this in a rush as she ushered the ducklings out and shut the door leading to the back yard.

"My name is Shirah. You are very beautiful Abrielle." The small girl said once the door was shut and AJ had moved out of her line of sight to me. "You don't have to be quiet here. Our family likes the loud." She smiled a heart breaking smile at me and continued. "Today is my party. It is my second birthday." AJ glanced at me watching for a reaction from where he stood on the opposite side of the counter from the girl. I smiled and walked forward to stand near the girl but not too close.

"Shirah. A very good name. I think it fits you well. Does it have a meaning? And how old are you, if this is your second birthday?" I mused only watching Shirah.

"Thank you! It means song or to sing. Does Abrielle have a meaning? I am six for my first

birthday even though I'm really little, but my brother AJ says I'll get bigger soon. I'm just born to our family today. My adoption to Mr. and Mrs. Clark went through this morning."

"It is a good family you have been born to. Congratulations! Happy birthday Shirah. My name means nothing at all, you are twice lucky to have such a pretty name and a new family." I answered laughing at the little girl's excitement.

"Thank you again. I think I will call you Abrie from now on, ok? I guess since your name has no meaning you will have to make one for it, right?" She said this quizzically then looked back to AJ. "My new brother will agree with me. You can make your own meaning." When AJ nodded seriously she turned back to me with a smile. "He's super smart, and he says you can. We can think of something together one day. AJ can I go outside with Mom and Dad now? I'm reeeeeaaaaally hungry."

He walked around the counter and gently lifted her down and watched her scamper to the door shouting thanks over her shoulder. He was quiet for a minute before he wandered back to his post on the other side of the counter. I tried not to watch him or the way he moved here, so sure, so relaxed. He was relaxed at our house too but here I could almost feel his contentment. He was so at ease in this environment of screaming kids, music, and faint conversations from the back patio. He proceeded working on cutting vegetables for the burgers with sure hands an d a faint smile.

"I didn't know your parents were adopting. Did anyone else know?" I said easily as I walked behind the counter and leaned my back against it. I was next to him, so close I could almost feel his arm brush mine whenever he moved the knife through a tomato. The feel of him distracted me but I did not want to get caught watching him again. Instead I stared at the oven dials in front of me. I could feel his arm stop moving and him shrug in response.

"We take in foster kids one and awhile, but Shirah has been here off and on for the last three years. Her biological family just can't seem to provide any safety or long term care for her. She has spent more time here than there. My parents have offered to adopt her for a long time it feels like. Her family just now decided that would be best. To be honest we really haven't had many foster kids in the last few months. It will be nice to have her around permanently. She's kinda quiet, shy most of the time and sweet. She'll do much better here with a stable family." I smiled to hear him say that the little girl meant something to him and his family. Then I looked over at him to find him watching me this time. I gently nudged his arm and slid between his body and the counter he had braced his arms against. When I stood chest to chest with him he laid the knife down and bracketed me with his arms. He then leaned down so we were eye to eye. "That's an awfully big smile there Ms. Bender."

"Hmmmm, perhaps. I don't know what to make of you Mr. Clark. A naturally gifted athlete that refuses to join a team. An inner city boy that is misplaced in suburbia. A snarky playboy with girl-crazed friends that has a soft spot for semi-crippled damsels in distress and respect for his mother's beliefs. And the most recent development of course, foster brother and supreme babysitter, that appears to have an amazing talent with mass amounts of children. You have just become a very strange partner to be entangled with. I think I like that. You are my favorite kind of person. Never defined as the good guy, but never a villain. Yet you will never be someone to stand on the sidelines and watch. You sir are a living, breathing plot twist." As I spoke I moved my face closer until our foreheads were touching. He grinned but made no move to pull me closer or pull away. "So tell me is there anything else I should know about you before we make this a public announcement?" He inched back so that he could see my face but he didn't move his arms or step back. His grin was gone and his eyes moved from mine to my hair to my neck and up to my mouth which was no longer smirking, but neutral, waiting for his reaction.

"Do you want me to be honest with you?" He asked hoarsely. I answered with a nod. "I want you to know I'm not just making pointless deals with you. You are mine for at least a few months, and I plan on not just focusing on public appearances. I want to enjoy this, I want you to enjoy being with me. Whether we decide to continue this or not. Everything you said about me is true, but I want you to know the pieces that contradict the public façade. And I want to know your pieces. I want to know your dreams and memories, and what makes you truly smile…" I had stopped breathing at some part of his speech. He stared into my eyes when he had said everything.

"You want a lot of things. I don't know if I can give you everything that you want." I whispered looking down at the small patch of floor between us.

"I can compromise sweetheart. It doesn't have to happen overnight, but there is one thing I've been dying for…"

"Ok. What is that?" I tried to make my voice solid and strong but it again came out small and quiet. He gently lifted my chin up so I could look him in the face.

"Abrie I want to kiss you. May I?" My heart stopped and then picked back up in double time.

"Yes." I breathed more than replied.

His hands finally moved from the counter as he preformed his signature swooping motion. One hand when to my waist when the other brushed along my jaw and rested on my neck as my eyes fluttered shut. The innocent kiss I had thought it would be developed into anything but. One, two small kisses were enough to make my breath hitch, egging him on to deepen the third. His mouth was soft and gentle; there was no demand in this kiss, no desperate need. It was slow, sweet and heart stopping. My hands found his chest and broad shoulders, his arms, and his hair. If he kissed like this all the time there was no doubt in my mind that Halloween was way too soon to end this agreement. We were both so wrapped up in what was happening that we never heard the door open.

"EEEEEEEEEEKK! Oh my God! Andrew what in the-With her-How could you?" A very displeased and upset Rose stood in the hallway leading to the front door.


End file.
